The Blue Box
by baekfrappe
Summary: [PENDING!] Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa teman sekamarnya di asrama berganti orang begitu saja, tidak tahu apa maksud dari kotak besar berwarna biru dengan lilitan pita indah yang berada di atas ranjangnya, tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti—kau bodoh. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! RnR?


.

.

.

**THE BLUE BOX**

_**Cast :  
><strong>_Byun Baekhyun  
>Park Chanyeol<p>

_**Other Cast :  
><strong>_Find it yourslef (?)

_**Genre :  
><strong>_Romance, Friendship (idk lol)

_**Length :  
><strong>_Chapter 1 of ...

_**Summary :  
><strong>_Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa teman sekamarnya di asrama berganti orang begitu saja, tidak tahu apa maksud dari kotak besar berwarna biru dengan lilitan pita indah yang berada di atas ranjangnya, tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti—kau bodoh.

.

.

.

**The Blue Box  
><strong>Chapter 1

.

Hari Senin, dengan tanggal lima belas Juli, adalah hari pertama Baekhyun masuk sekolahnya di _SM-Boys Senior High School_ untuk menjadi siswa kelas sebelas. Jangan membayangkan Baekhyun yang masuk ke gerbang sekolah dengan senyuman lebar dan langkah santai seperti biasanya, karena itu tidak terjadi untuk hari ini. Maklumi saja. Masuk sekolah pertama kalinya setelah libur panjang, tidak memungkinkan untuk Baekhyun bangun pagi.

Saat ini, yang terlihat adalah Baekhyun dengan seragam sekolah berantakan dan dasi yang entah bagaimana ia gigit, jas sekolah ia jepit pada lengan kiri, dan tas sekolah yang ia tenteng begitu saja dengan tangan kanannya. Kancing seragamnya terbuka dua dari atas, memperlihatkan kaos putih yang Baekhyun gunakan sebagai dalaman. Pfft, tidak mencerminkan sikap kakak kelas yang baik—ini adalah hari di mana ia akan punya adik kelas pertama kalinya di SMA tentu saja.

Apalagi Baekhyun adalah anggota OSIS. Jabatannya cukup tinggi, pula. Sekretaris.

Damn.

Jadi, dengan harapan tidak bertemu Joonmyeon sang ketua OSIS di pagi yang sudah menjelang siang ini—demi apapun ia sedang malas mendengarkan ceramahan seorang Joonmyeon hari ini, ia berlari cepat menerobos gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup itu, menerjang apapun hingga ia sampai di pintu kelasnya tepat pada saat bel berbunyi.

Pemandangan Baekhyun dengan penampilan yang super berantakan itu—seharusnya akan terabaikan jika Baekhyun tidak membuka pintu kelas dengan bantingan keras—menjadi perhatian satu kelas selama beberapa detik. Kelas XI-B itu sempat dilanda keheningan sampai Jongin, sahabat sekaligus kekasih sahabatnya juga si Kyungsoo itu menceletukkan komentarnya dengan suara keras nan dramatis yang dibuat-buat. "Ouh, _man_, kau benar-benar horor."

Komentar Jongin itu sukses membuat beberapa temannya yang tadi masih hening itu mulai tertawa-tawa pelan, dan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas setelah tidak mendapati wajah sang ketua OSIS sekaligus teman satu kelasnya di dalam kelas. "Well, sepertinya Joonmyeon belum ada di kelas ini, jadi setidaknya aku bisa merapikan se—"

"—dia di belakangmu, bodoh." Ujar Jongdae, penuh akan rasa gembiranya—di atas penderitaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat bengong sejenak, dan kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan tawa canggung nan bodohnya itu sambil menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyipit.

Byun Baekhyun, kena kau.

Begitu Joonmyeon sudah selesai berceramah yang menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit sambil sesekali menjitak kepala Baekhyun atau menjewer kedua telinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun melangkah malas ke bangkunya yang terletak di samping Jongdae. Tatapan Baekhyun menajam saat tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Jongdae yang sedang tertawa-tawa melihat kesialan Baekhyun itu. Setelah duduk di kursi, ia meletakkan tasnya asal-asalan dan mulai merapikan seragamnya dengan malas. Gumaman geram Baekhyun terdengar saat menyadari Jongdae masih cekikikan di sampingnya, tepat sebelum Kim seonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka. "Diam kau Jongdae."

Pelajaran sejarah itu berlangsung satu setengah jam yang bagi Baekhyun itu menjadi seperti seribu abad. Yah, pelajaran itu menjadi list nomor dua dalam pelajaran yang dibenci Baekhyun—well matematika selalu menjadi list yang nomor satu. Ditambah guru sejarahnya, si Kim seonsaengnim itu, sangatlah pelit dalam hal nilai. Pfft, memikirkannya saja membuat mata Baekhyun terasa berkunang-kunang. Maka dari itu, ketika bel istirahat berbunyi keras—dibarengi dengan bunyi perut Baekhyun (untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari)—Baekhyun merasa sangat-sangat bahagia sampai seperti terbang ke langit. Oke, abaikan.

Namun cengiran bahagia Baekhyun menghilang ketika begitu ia hendak melangkah pergi ke kantin dengan Jongdae di sampingnya, Choi Minho selaku ketua asrama sekolah khusus namja ini berteriak di depan pintu untuk segera ke ruangannya, begitu juga Jongdae. Dengan ia yang menggerutu kesal sambil melangkah mengikuti Minho sunbae, ia sekilas juga mendapati Jongdae yang sama menggerutunya di samping ia berjalan.

Kini Baekhyun dan Jongdae sudah sampai di ruangan khusus ketua asrama itu. Mereka berdua duduk di dua kursi yang memang tersedia di depan meja. Sedangkan Minho, kini sudah duduk di belakang meja, menatap langsung ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Bibir Minho mengulas senyum tipis sambil melihat selembar kertas entah apa itu tulisannya.

"Baiklah, saya langsung mulai saja. Ada satu orang tua yang merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah ini, mengajukan usul untuk menukar tempat tidur anaknya itu. Dan untuk itu, kini Jongdae yang harus pindah ke kamar anak itu—sebentar. Ya, dengan Kim Minseok, anak kelas XII-A. Kamar nomor 306. Dan Baekhyun, anak itu akan berbagi kamar denganmu." Ujar Minho, sambil sesekali melihat kertas yang ia pegang itu.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae sama-sama mengerang dengan alis yang bertaut bingung. "Ya Tuhan, padahal aku sudah cocok sekali dengan si cebol ini..." Gumam Jongdae. Sedang Baekhyun kini mengusap wajahnya pasrah. "Mengapa aku harus dipisahkan dengan peliharaan sehidup sematiku?"

Pengungkapan yang bagus.

"Tidak bisakah kami tetap dalam satu kamar?" Tanya Jongdae, menautkan kedua tangannya menatap penuh permohonan ke arah Minho. Tapi Minho hanya menggeleng, memasang wajah bersalahnya. "Maaf... Tapi ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Lalu, kenapa harus kami yang dipisah? Kenapa tidak kamar yang lain saja? Lagipula kan kita akur_— (well, dia melupakan bagian ketika orang-orang yang tidur di kamar sebelahnya berbondong-bondong untuk berdemo atas suara berisik yang berasal dari kamarnya dan Baekhyun)_ dan kita juga tidak pernah membuat masalah_—(jika membuat orang-orang yang tidur di kamar sebelahnya berangkat ke sekolah dengan kantung mata menghitam itu tidak disebut masalah)_." Ujar Jongdae lagi, mencoba cara lain agar ia tidak pindah kamar. Tapi yang ada, Minho hanya diam begitu saja, tidak berniat menjawab permohonan dan protes dari Jongdae.

Terdengan gumaman kesal Jongdae kemudian, dan Baekhyun buru-buru menengahi. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kami tahu kami pasti tidak akan bisa mengubah peraturannya. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, siapa anak yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku?"

Minho memasang senyum tipis.

Jongdae menganga.

Baekhyun mendesah heran.

"Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol?" Gumam Jongdae dengan kening yang berkerut heran itu. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata yang menerawang, membuka pikirannya atas semua yang ia tahu tentang Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya Jongdae sudah lebih sadar dahulu. "Dia teman sekelas kita di kelas sembilan waktu SMP, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengerang pelan dengan wajah yang kemudian ia telungkupkan di atas meja. "Tapi hubunganku dengan dia tidak begitu baik dulu—yeah, kau tahu bukan bagaimana aku dengannya akan selalu berdebat setiap hari di dalam kelas, bahkan tentang hal yang sangat-sangat tidak penting sekalipun. Padahal Chanyeol sangat ramah dan menyenangkan ketika bersama orang lain, tapi entah mengapa jika denganku dia akan berubah menjadi monster yang menyebalkan, ck."

"Dan itu membuat sekelas berpikiran jika kalian saling menyukai." Ujar Jongdae, tersenyum geli ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang tersedak air liurnya sendiri, lalu mengangkat wajah untuk menyambar milkshake strawberry pesanannya di kantin ini. Begitu Baekhyun mulai merasa tenang, ia menempeleng kepala Jongdae pelan. "Bodoh. Apa yang dipikirkanmu dan sekelas tentang itu, heh? Bagaimana bisa kita terlihat saling menyukai jika kita BERTENGKAR setiap hari?"

Tawa keras itu menyembur dari bibir Jongdae, mendengar Baekhyun yang menekankan kata _bertengkar_. Di sela-sela tawanya itu, Jongdae berusaha berbicara sambil menetralkan nada suaranya. "Hey, ayolah kawan, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Lagipula pertengkaran kalian terlihat mesra, kok."

Wajah Baekhyun memberengut kesal, tapi itu tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis—sangat tipis sehingga Jongdae harus melihatnya lekat-lekat untuk menyadarinya—yang mewarnai pipi putih nan mulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan kembali menyeruput minuman berwarna merah muda di hadapannya setelah bergumam kesal. "Terserah kau saja."

Lagi-lagi Jongdae tertawa meskipun tidak sekeras tadi, dan ia memilih memakan ramyeon yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya. Dan Baekhyun maupun Jongdae tidak menyadari jika seseorang di ujung kantin memperhatikan mereka—lebih tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Jongdae sampai di kamar mereka—yang kini sudah berubah status menjadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—tanpa menunggu lama lagi Jongdae langsung menggeledah kamar untuk meringkas semua perabotannya ke dalam koper besar miliknya yang tergeletak di sudut lemari. Baekhyun berbaik hati untuk membantu Jongdae, dan Jongdae tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Pfft, dasar menyebalkan. Dari dulu dia selalu saja membuat orang kerepotan seperti ini." Gumam Baekhyun sebal, sembari mengambil tumpukan baju dan seragam milik Jongdae yang sudah tersetrika rapi itu dari dalam lemari, kemudian memindahkannya dengan hati-hati untuk memasukkannya ke dalam koper Jongdae. Jongdae yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas ransel besar miliknya itu hanya menghela nafas. "Hhh, menyebalkan. Meskipun nanti kita masih bisa bertemu di dalam kelas, tapi kan tetap saja akan berbeda jika tidak ada kau. Pasti rasanya sepi."

"Entah apa maunya anak itu." Ujar Baekhyun. Jongdae menggeram pelan. "Tapi serius, aku benar-benar penasaran ada apa dengan ini. Lagipula Minho sunbae juga tidak menjelaskan kenapa harus kita yang berganti teman sekamar. Aku yakin pasti Chanyeol yang sengaja meminta orang tuanya untuk mengatakan pada Minho agar kita bisa terpisah dan dia sekamar denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak mungkin kan aku membuat suatu kesalahan yang membuatnya berniat balas dendam denganku?"

"Atau memang kau pernah membuat kesalahan yang fatal? Tapi jika iya, bukankah itu seharusnya sudah sejak dulu dia membalaskan dendamnya padamu?" Balas Jongdae yang justru membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan alisnya, dan berujung dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Ah sudahlah, tunggu saja dia mau melakukan apa. Kepalaku sampai sakit memikirkannya."

Tepat setelah Jongdae dan Baekhyun menutup resleting tas ransel maupun koper jumbo milik Jongdae itu, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya di kasur dan melangkah menuju pintu, dan Jongdae bergumam malas. "Dia sudah datang."

Begitu Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintunya, nampak tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi dengan koper, tas ransel dan—ehm, tas gitar? Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol membawa tiga benda raksasa itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri?

Melihat Chanyeol yang nampak miris dengan tiga benda raksasa yang melekat pada tubuh jangkungnya, Baekhyun berinisiatif menawarkan bantuannya. Well, menjadi semacam musuh di masa lalu tidaklah menghilangkan sifat simpati Baekhyun—yang sebenarnya Jongdae bilang jika itu adalah mode Baekhyun kerasukan. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Kenapa tidak sedari tadi, bodoh." Ujar Chanyeol, dengan teganya memberikan koper besar dan tas gitatrnya pada Baekhyun, masih ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang memasuki kamar tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyingkir sehingga tubuh jangkungnya menabrak tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dan sukses membuat Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal mengingat Baekhyun yang kini membawa dua benda raksasa milik Chanyeol.

Jongdae menatap miris Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal. "Dasar kejam."

Chanyeol memilih mengacuhkan komentar Baekhyun dan meletakkan tas ranselnya di ranjang yang masih diduduki Jongdae, membuat Jongdae meringis ketika tas ransel raksasa Chanyeol itu sempat menghantam tangan kanannya. Jongdae mendengus sebal. "Hey, kau tidak bisa melihat sosok manusia di sini? Di mana matamu, heh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Balas Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan nan judes. Jongdae lagi-lagi mendengu, kini juga memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau mengusirku? Aku pemilik kamar ini—"

"—sekarang sudah menjadi milikku." Potong Chanyeol cepat, sukses membuat Jongdae bungkam seketika. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Sana pergi." Usir Chanyeol terang-terangan kemudian, dan Jongdae melenguh pasrah sambil menyeret koper besar dan membawa tas ranselnya di punggung. Melewati Baekhyun, Jongdae berbisik—tapi dikeras-keraskan (oh, berarti bukan bisikan). "Hati-hati dengan makhluk baru itu, Baek. Datangi kamarku secepat mungkin jika dia membahayakanmu."

Di ranjang Jongdae yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan kedua tangan yang membawa dua barang Chanyeol itu mengangguk pasrah. "Baik, baik. Terima kasih, Jongdae."

Jongdae mengangguk pelan, dan setelah itu pintu kamar-pun tertutup. Menandakan Jongdae yang sudah benar-benar pergi, menyisakan Baekhyun yang meneguk liurnya pasrah dan Chanyeol yang menatap punggung Baekhyun. Begitu Baekhyun berbalik—dengan susah payah mengingat besar dan beratnya kedua barang milik Chanyeol—namja mungil itu mendapati Chanyeol bersama seringainya. "Hai, Baekhyun. Lama tak jumpa."

Untuk detik ini juga, _selamat tinggal hidup bahagia_.

.

.

.

** Roommate Has Changed  
><strong>.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I dont know why I feel bad, niga mwonde<br>Chukhahae, geusae dareun namjareul tto manna—**_

_Who You, G-Dragon_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**to be continue...  
>...or end?<strong>_

Hai semuaaaaa :v

Ketika saya kembali menulis sampah ini padahal story chaptered kemaren belom selesai, eh nambah aja ini utang HAHAHA.

Gatau gegara tugas sekolah numpuk, eh malah dapet ilham buat nulis fanfic baru yeyy(?)

Lagipula saya juga heran di tengah banyak tugas, tapi malah jadi mood nulis fanfic daripada ngerjain tugas (YAIYALAH.)

Jadi jadi jadiiiiiii, gimana buat fanfic ini? Jelek ya?-_-

Saya mau tau reaksi kalian duluu, kalo misalnya yang review dikit bangeet, ya saya hapus. Ga saya lanjutin. Tapi kalo misalnya reviewnya banyak, minta lanjut, jadi yaaa saya lanjut.

Ayolahh jangan pelit review. Masa jumlah yang baca sama yang review ga seimbang:" Jangan hobi jadi siders lah kawan :v

Terus terus teruuuus. BAGI YANG NGE-FAV/FOLLOW NIH. Plis jangan sekedar fav/follow tanpa memberi review. Setidaknya kan pasti ada alasan kenapa kalian fav/follow fanfic ini. Lagipula, sesering-seringnya saya bikin fanfic, pasti masih banyak kekurangan kan... Saya juga butuh kritik dan saran.-.

...tapi daripada ngerasa dipaksa, yaa suka-suka anda lah-_- terserah mau diapain, saya ikhlas lah:'3 Kesadaran diri masing-masing ajadeh yaa.

SOOO. WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?


End file.
